No entiendes que te amo AceXLuffy-one shot- Lemon- YAOI
by AnYa-Shinigami
Summary: Como hara Ace para que Luffy entienda que lo ama y no solo como un hermano...


Si, si acmito que este fit ya lo avia publicado en otra paigina pero como esta es mi primera vez en esta pagina quise dejar este x aca generalmente escribo historias un poquito subidas de tono tanto Yaio como Yuri y tambien escribo de chico x chica pero con su toque de picante, son una cursi y pervertida sin remedio... sin mas que alegar este es un fanfic YAOI de Ace x Luffy... Espero que os guste!

No entiendes que te amo!- one shot- lemon- yaoi- AceXLuffy!

En una playa, cerca de un bosque descansaba un pirata algo peculiar e interesante, vestía solo unas bermudas negras, y un sonbrero anaranjado con dos interesantes caritas, una feliz y una triste, su cabellera negra asia lucir sus carismáticas pecas que le lucían muy bien, viajaba solo ya que estaba en casería de un traidor imperdonable...

Se mesía en una hamaca, que habia congado para descanzar, un movimiento sereno lo asia adormilarse, mirando el suave movimiento de las olas, cosa que lo tenia atontado, derrepente le parecio observar una figura a la orilla del mar, observando las olas, parecia cierta persona conocida, muy conocida...

-Luffy?

Se levanto y limpio sus ojos, para confirmar si era cierto...

Pero al observar nuevamente, ya no avia nada, solo era una ilusión...

-Debo estar volviendome loco, al parecer la soledad me esta afectando el cerebro.

En la lejania se escucha un grito...

-Oooi Ace, que cosa verte aqui!

Se queda tieso...

-Esta debe ser otra jugada de mi mente, despierta!

Sacude su cabeza.

Una persona se aserca corriendo a gran velocidad, dejando un rastro de polvo alborotado a su paso...

Ace se sorprende demasiado al reconocer a tal persona, y eso no podia ser una ilusión...

Un chico delgado cabellera negra, vestido con unas bermudas azules y chaleco rojo, un sombrero de paja que lo asia muy conocido...

-Luffy?!

-Ace, oi, como estas...

Llega corriendo y se detiene enfrente del mayor, con sus manos en las rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento...

-Luffy... Que... Estas haciendo... Que ases aqui?

Con la mano en la cabeza y su muy peculiar sonrisa Luffy...

- Shishishiss, veniamos hacia esta isla y me parecio ver tu bote de este lado de la isla decidí venir a revisar, Ace ven que Sanji esta asiendo una rica "babeando" cooomidaaa!

El carazon del mayor palpitaba rapido, ase tiempo notaba que se exaltaba cuando tenia a su pequeño hermano cerca y por tal razon trataba en lo posible de no estar a solas con este, tan descuidado e inocente cosa que siempre lo tentaba...

-Ace vamos rapidooo! La comida se enfriara "puchero" comida! Comida! Comida!

Luffy va caminando adelantándose, Ace lo detiene, tomandolo del brazo...

- que pasa? "inocencia"

Una persona siempre tiene en su interior un medidor de emociones, y al parecer el de Ace ya estaba por llegar a su maximo y es que no podia evitar lo que sentia y tal escena, la expresión de inocencia y tranquilidad del menor, su cuerpo, el ambiente (el mar, olas serenas, noche estrellada y viento acogedor, simplemente perfecto)...

-"sonrojado"me hiciste falta Luffy...

-shishishi a verlo dicho antes...

Luffy pasa su brazo por los hombros de su hermano, como en un abrazo de compañeros...

El sonrojo de Ace se asia mas notorio, el sabia en el fundo de su corazón que lo amaba y no como un hermano exactamente, abajo la cabeza...

Luffy al notarlo, como acto inconsciente levanta la cabeza del mayor y le da un gran y caluroso abrazo...

- yo tambien te extrañe...

No podía ser eso era demasiado, para el corazon de Ace, sentia que le iva a explotar...

Ace separo un poco al pequeño de el, lo primero que diviso con su mirada eran los labios que avía anhelado durante años...

Los beso, si los beso, su cuerpo se movio a voluntad y beso repentinamente al menor, fue un beso causado por un reflejo de su cuerpo que demostraba lo que en el fondo deseaba...

Sus labios se entrelasaron lentamente y con un movimiento timido por algun motivo desconocido Luffy correspondio el beso inesperado de manera automatica...

Ace separo sus labios de los de luffy y con una mirada algo confusa observo aquellos ojos negros profundos que lo dejo en un pequeño trance...

El menor al reaccionar ante lo ocurrido se aleja de este y con una gran sonrisa y su mano en la cabeza...

- fut, que cosas shishishi a de ser una cosa de momento, oi Ace de verdad que una broma asi es un poco pesada...

El mayor tenia la cabeza gacha su mente trataba de Procesar lo ocurrido...

-(lo bese, realmente bese sus labios)...

Luego analizo las palabras recien dichas por luffy, para el eso no era ninguna broma, dejando crecer un enojo repentino...

Miro al menor la inocencia o ignorancia de este asían que su corazón se sintiera enojado, camino hasta este lo agarro por los brazos y lo movia de adelante asia tras movimiento de reproche...

-¡Es que no entiendes o que! ¡Te amo!

-Ace me amas? a de ser como un hermano verdad?

-no te amo de esta forma!...

Lo tomo por la cintura lo acerco a el y le dio un beso apasionado, sus labios querian devorar aquella timida boca...

Luffy empuja a este...

-que ases, eres mi hermano y somos hombres...

-crucifícame por enamorarme de ti, pero no puedo no puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento...

Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro de Ace la frustración lo estaba matanto...

Tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo enamorado de el y siempre se avía contenido, por que, por que esta vez no pudo retener aquellos sentimientos y el rachazo era lo que más temia, su peor pesadilla ser odiado y aborrecido por el menor...

.

El pequeño noto aquellas lagrimas, escurridizas lagrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de Ace, mostrando su dolor y verdaderos sentimientos, se acerco a este y con sus dedos limpio aquellas lagrimas, sonrio calidamente...

-tanto me amas?

El mayor mostro una expresión de sorpresa que era aquél acto tan tierno, aquella dulzura era hermosa esos momentos que mostraba el menor debes en cuando era una de las razones por las cuales se avía enamorado...

-no te odio, no entiendo bien por que debe ser algo misterioso, pero me siento extraño cuando estoy contigo siempre pensé que era cariño de hermanos, no se por que pero jejeje me pareció que me gusto que me besaras...

Ace lo abraza fuerte muy fuerte...

-oí Ace duele no tan fuerte, no creo que sea bueno abrazarnos por un tiempo...

El mayor de separa un poco de el...

-que? Sabes lo que me acabas de decir cierto?

-que dije?

-tsss, me acabas de confirmar que sientes lo mismo que yo!

-a no, este...

-te gusto verdad? Te gusto que te besara...

-eeee creo que si...

-déjame besarte...

Acercó su boca dejándola solo a un centímetro de distancia de luffy, centímetro que el menor por si mismo borro, ya sea conscientemente o de manera inconsciente, sus labios encajaron perfectamente, acariciando dulcemente el beso fue tímido al principio, Ace al ver que su beso era correspondido, tomo por la cintura al chico apretándolo un poco contra su cuerpo, tal movimiento causó que luffy abriera un poco su boca, cosa que seria aprovechada por el mayor introduciendo su lengua en aquella boquita...

-(su lengua esta en mi boca, pero se siente bien)

Luffy se dejo llevar, su lengua comenzó un baile suave con la de su hermano, rico, que sensación tan buena, el ritmo se elevó el beso comenzó a hacerse desesperado, maldito aire, les faltaba el aire, rompiendo inevitablemente aquella deliciosa danza...

Se miraron a los ojos, sus bocas entre abiertas no, no se tenia que decir más Ace volvio a besar aquella boca con deseo su beso fue correspondido nuevamente, su cuerpo inevitablemente comenzo a reaccionar quería, queria tenerlo mas cerca, lo abrazaba fuerte contra su cuerpo sentir aquella cercanía, reacciono aparto al menor de el lo vio fijamente...

Este se hayaba en un trance su cuerpo reaccionaba a los besos del mayor...

-Luffy lo siento... Yo ...

-no hay cuidado...

Se acerco nuevamente a Ace y le dio un tierno beso en los labios...

-me a gustado... Me gustas...

Que era aquello "me gustas" a luffy el le gustaba, ya no habia dudas tal vez esos besos ayudaron a que el menor se diera cuenta que tambien gustaba de el...

Se abalanzo sobre el pequeño cayendo los dos a la arena, Ace sobre luffy, diciéndole al oido...

-no sabes cuanto te amo...

Causando un suspiro en el menor...

Se dirigio al cuello de este y beso aquella piel, lamia y besaba, luffy comenzo a Suspirar mas seguido, su respiracion estaba poniendose mas agitada, no ponía resistencia, cosa que el mayor noto, se separo un poco de el contemplaba sus labios pero se dispuso a deslizar sus manos hasta los botones de el chaleco de luffy, soltando uno por uno su mirada era deseosa pero de todos modos tenia miedo de aprovecharse de la situación...

-luffy estas bien con esto? Se que si avanzo mas de aqui no podre detenerme...

luffy se levanto un poco y apoyado en sus brazos...

-Esta bien, ya que eres tu...

-luffy..."lagrimas en sus ojos"

lo agarra por la cintura, lo abraza y al oido...

-tratare de que no te arrepientas...

Palabras que hicieron que al pequeño le corriera un placentero escalofrío por el cuerpo...

Lo volvio a recostar en la arena y regreso a su tarea de soltar el ultimo boton que quedaba, dejando al descubierto el pecho de este, lamio el lóbulo de su oreja descendió con besos apasionados por su cuello, causando que luffy se mordiera el labio, se sentia realmente bien, beso descendiendo mas abajo hasta llegar a los pezones y comenzarlos a lamer y chupar con maestría como si de un dulce se tratara, ya no eran suspiros pasaron a ser leves gemidos, Ace deslizo una de sus manos hasta su entrepierna, nota que este ya se encontraba duro, una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su rostro...

busco rápidamente liberar de las bermudas al chico, dejando al descubierto su erección, comenzo a besar las caderas de luffy, este se estremecía, luego tomo su hombria y lamio la punta comenzo a saborearla...

-ha, ha ha ha ...

Luffy con la mano empuñada la mordia, su cara estaba realmente sonrojada...

Con su boca lamia y chupaba hábilmente, causando inevitablemente que el menor se corriera en su boca, trago casi todo pero escaparon unas gotas por las comisuras de sus labios, limpio con la llema de sus dedos las escurridizas gotas, lamio sus dedos como si de miel se tratara...

Luffy observaba tal escena su cuerpo sentia que se quemaba de adentro hacia fuera, estaba sintiendo algo que nunca avia sentido y ninca penso sentir por su hermano, Deseo lo deseaba su cuerpo lo pedia a gritos...

Se incorporo, y paso su mano entre el cabello del mayor, suave, con la otra tomo el menton de este y lo hacerco para poder volver a besarlo, deslizo las manos por su pecho llegando al borde de la bermuda de este, el pecoso no lo creia luffy estaba siendo muy sexy, sentia que su entrepierna iva a explotar, el pequeño desabotono aquella prenda, bajo el cierre y retiro el boxer dejando a la vista el enorme y erecto mienbro de su hermano, dudo un poco al verlo "que grande" con su inexperta destreza acaricio en toda su extencion, pero noto que cuando acariciaba de manera seguida en la punta de este su hermano empezaba a soltar gemidos...

Ace estaba apoyado en sus manos con la cabeza hacia atras la exitacion y el placer eran mucho, es que cuando estas con la persona que amas todo es al 1000% mas placentero "ha, ha, ha, luffy es tan lindo no puedo siento que voy a explotar"...

Luffy no aguanto la tentacion de lamer aquella area tan placentera misma area que el mayor en el había lamido y degustado, primero hizo un leve contacto con su lengua causando un fuerte escalofrío seguido de un gemido por parte del mayor, el menor sonrio e introdujo tal mienbro en su boca, chupaba y lamia, y debes en cuando besaba, si oficialmente Ace estaba recibiendo por parte de su hermano la mejor mamada de su vida...

-ha ha haaa, luffy, ha haaaa, que bien, haaaa me vengo, haaaaaa...

Un largo gemido seguido por la corrida de Ace en la boca de este, luffy trago lo que pudo...

-luffy estas bien, yo lo siento no pude contenerme...

Luffy lamiendo sus labios y limpiando con su muñeca lo que avia escapado...

- esta bien, sabe rico...

Ace se levanto cayendo asi la ropa que le quedaba quedando completamente desnudo enfrente de luffy, exelente vista que tenia este, el mayor acosto nuevamente a luffy quedando el enzima volviendose a besar Freneticamente, si era cierto este era el momento, deslizo una mano hasta la entrada de luffy, comenzó a rodearla con sus dedos luego dirigio su mano hasta la boca del pequeño...

- lamelos, por favor...

Luffy tomo por la muñeca y introdujo en su boca los dedos lamiendolos y chupandolos, Wao es era muy exitante queria tener al chico, queria hacerlo suyo ya, queria sentir su interior...

Ya lo suficientemente mojados los dirigio nuevamente a la entrada, introdujo uno el cuerpo de luffy temblo, lo dejo quieto un momento hasta que se acostumbrara, lo empezo a mover, algunos gemidos, muecas de dolor, el cuerpo de este comenzo a reaccionar moviendo sus caderas al compás del movimiento, y asi siguio hasta tener tres dedos adentro, ya estaba listo ahora vendria la mejor parte, se posiciono arriba de este su mienbro estaba rozando la entrada de luffy, este se estremecio y se asustó un poco al recordar que era un poco grande, su cara estaba roja...

-Ace haa, estoy ha ha, nervioso haaa...

-no te preocupes tendre cuidado...

Lo posiciono y empujó, una mueca de dolor se dibujo, lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, lo dejo quieto, novio suavemente al principio, el cuerpo de luffy comenzó a reaccionar, moviendo sus caderas, comensandolo a disfrutar, si dolía pero poco a poco iva desapareciendo, dejando una oleada de placer...

-por favor mueve más, más, más...

Aquello era hermoso le estaban dando permiso de moverse a su antojo, el ritmo aceleraba cada vez más, luffy entrelazo las piernas en las caderas de Ace dejándolo llegar más profundo...

-haaaaaa hay, hay si hay haaaaa...

Bingo avía dado en el blanco, pero en esa posición se le hacia muy complicado llegar siempre hay, tomo a este se sentó sentando al menor enzima sin dejarlo de penetrar, tenia razón...

-haaaa que bien se siente, es justo hay, haaaaa mi cuerpo haaaa...

-bésame...

Se besaron sus lenguas se entrelazaban sus cuerpos unidos, la pasión, el éxtasis y el deseo entre ellos, era simplemente el paraíso, sus cuerpos calientes, respiración acelerada, sus rostros sonrojados, ya están llegando, el ritmo era rápido y un poco brusco, pero eso era lo mejor...

Se abrazaban fuerte, luffy clavaba sus dedos en la espalda de Ace este lo tenia agarrado por la espalda y caderas...

-haaaaaaaa!

Se escucho un gran gemido por parte de los dos se avían corrido juntos, Ace dentro de luffy y este en el abdomen del mayor, el cuerpo del pequeño fue recorrido por un gran escalofrío al sentir la esperma caliente en su interior...

Calleron los dos en la arena abrazados, luffy mira a Ace directamente a los ojos y con una gran sonrisa...

-Si parece que te amo!...

-tonto "abrazándolo" como te quiero...

Y permanecieron hay un buen rato acostados en la arena arrullados con el sirve sonido de las olas...

Fin! :-P

Jejeje espero que les haya gustado es mi primer fan fic de esta serie aunque la amo... Jejeje bueno si no les gusto se aceptan criticas y tambien tomatazos, cebollazos y pepinazos jejeje esos lo recojo y hago una rica enzalada jejeje tengo hambre, :-P bueno los dejo besotes a todos y espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo... Sayo! Miau Miau!


End file.
